In the utility industry, gas meters and water meters are traditionally battery powered. In most cases, ten- or twenty-year battery life is a design parameter. Unfortunately, after a meter is installed there is little that can be done to improve the battery life. In most cases, the operations performed by the battery-powered meter, such as radio transmissions that report consumer usages, are counted. Using the count, an end-of-life for the battery can be estimated. At some point, e.g., when the battery has a calculated 10% of life remaining, the battery will be flagged for replacement.